Kusadari Pesona Senritsu
by Manusia
Summary: Pertama berjumpa dengan Senritsu, Kurapika merasa biasa saja, namun semakin lama, semakin tidak biasa. Hal itu mengganggu Kurapika menjadi OOC (?). [warning: songfic, OOC mungkin, dkk]


_**langsung ke ceritanya**_

* * *

**_Oh, tiada__ yang hebat dan mempesona_**

**_Ketika kau lewat di hadapanku_**

**_Biasa saja_**

Aku tak sengaja melihatnya memasuki gerbang kereta yang sama saat kupalingkan arah mataku dari bacaanku. Bukan bermaksud menghina, dia tampak seperti bukan manusia. Kerdil dan... lebar? Lagipula aku tidak begitu peduli.

Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat bacaanku kembali, namun aku mendengar suara kesusahan darinya. Segera aku beranjak dari kursiku. Astaga, apa aku perlu bersusah payah membantunya?

"Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah aku membantu menaruh bawaannya di bagasi atas. Lalu, kami saling duduk berhadapan dan aku kembali sibuk dengan bacaanku.

**_Oh, tiada kejutan pesona diri_**

**_Pertama kujabat jemari tanganmu_**

**_Biasa saja_**

Namanya, "Senritsu." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua rekan—termasuk aku—setelah 'berhasil' keluar dari tempat tujuanku melamar kerja.

Dan aku tidak mengucapkan namaku. Untuk apa coba? Belum tentu kami semua bisa menjadi rekan.

Saat itu sebenarnya kami mendapat misi sebelum benar-benar bekerja. Tentu saja memburu suatu hal. Oleh karena itulah, tidak heran aku berkata seperti itu.

**_Waktu perkenalan lewatlah sudah_**

**_Ada yang menarik pancaran diri_**

**_Terus mengganggu_**

Saat aku mendapat tugas sama dengannya, kami saling membuka diri. Tujuan kami, masa lalu kami, dan... mungkin itu saja. Aku tidak ingat banyak.

Kau tahu, semakin lama aku bersamanya, membantukan mencapai balas dendamku, aku merasa bisa melihat pesonanya.

Menarik sekali sekaligus menggangguku. Tentang dirinya. Menurutku, dia hebat dari kemampuannya sampai perkataannya. Selalu mengagumkan meski aku tidak suka dia berbicara terus, seolah-olah aku memiliki banyak salah. Bagaimanapun, dia memenangkan hatiku dengan ucapannya. Juga dengan lagu yang dimainkannya. Menyejukkan hati.

**_Masa pertalian terjalin sudah_**

**_Ada yang menarik bayang-bayangmu_**

**_Tak mau pergi_**

Kupikir, benar-benar sesuai dengan tipe nennya. Dia bisa mempengaruhiku.

Seperti saat itu. Bertahun-tahun, sosoknya sulit aku lupakan. Mungkin kalau aku amnesia, sekaligus bisa melupakannya. Itu berarti melupakan kenangan masa laluku, orang tua, tetua, Pairo, Gon, Killua, dan Leorio.

Saat itu juga, aku ingin berteriak di hadapannya dengan detak jantungku sendiri, tetapi aku malu. Aku merasa menjauh saat di dekatnya. Debaran jantung ini kuubahnya menjadi dendam di pikiranku agar dia tidak tahu yang telah terjadi padaku. Aku bersikap dingin, rantaiku selalu kutampakkan, dan aku tidak kuat bersikap seperti itu terus.

Akan tetapi, bila dia jauh dariku...

**_Kini terasa sungguh_**

**_Semakin engkau jauh_**

**_Semakin terasa dekat_**

...rasanya dia begitu hangat di hatiku. Pikiranku menjadi bersahabat. Kuharap kemampuannya tidak berkembang menjadi bisa membaca pikiran orang.

**_Akan ku kembangkan_**

**_Kasih yang kau tanam_**

**_Di dalam hatiku_**

Lalu seterusnya jalan ceritaku semakin berkembang maju. Aku mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui. Susah payah aku menahan debaran jantung tak menentu menjadi menentu. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Di bawah pohon beringin, cinta kukatakan dengan tatapan kedua mata biruku dan detak jantungku. Tak hanya dengan kata yang tersirat.

Aku Kurapika, berlutut di hadapannya. Dengan ini, kukatakan padanya, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

Angin menerbangkan rambut merahnya. Kedua tangannya menahan topi yang dipakainya. Bibirnya tersenyum semanis madu. Susah payah dia menatapku karena angin yang cukup deras.

Dan hal itu setimpal dengan balasan yang kuharapkan, "Ya, aku mau, Kurapika."

**Tamat?**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Nuansa Bening (liriknya) bukan milik saya. Ada lirik yang sengaja saya musnahkan atau dipindahkan dan hal itu tidak mengubah lagu aslinya. Hanya untuk keperluan fic doang :D :D :D :D

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jangan tinggalkan review (belum tentu dibaca dan dibalas)!


End file.
